Amaterasu
|ref=Second Databook, page 200 |image=Amaterasu2.PNG |kanji=天照 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Amaterasu |literal english=Illuminating Heaven |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu type=Fire Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha |debut manga=148 |debut anime=85 |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Amaterasu is the highest level Fire Release technique,Third Databook, page 289 and according to Zetsu, one of the most powerful ninjutsu in existence.Naruto chapter 389, page 1 It is said to represent the , the antipode to Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu of similar power and a fellow Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu. The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be the fires from hell that are as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision.Naruto chapter 390, page 3 Though the flames have been stated to be unavoidable, Amaterasu has been avoided a few times; Sasuke Uchiha managed to dodge the flames when Itachi tried focusing on him, though Itachi did not actually want to kill him and managed to hit Sasuke shortly after regardless,Naruto chapter 390, pages 4-5 and A using his Lightning Release Armour enhanced Body Flicker Technique avoided a short-range Amaterasu launched at him by Sasuke.Naruto chapter 463, page 12 The determining factors seem to be motivation and skill. The flames are capable of burning through anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by the Amaterasu is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. The only thing that the flames have seemingly failed to burn into is Gaara's chakra-infused sand.Naruto chapter 464, page 12 However, the flames burn fairly slowly, allowing anyone struck by Amaterasu an opportunity to remove whatever clothing or body parts have been caught ablaze. Nagato was able to deflect the flames from his body using Shinra Tensei, as well as detect the 'pressure' of the technique being used, able to warn others. Use of the technique also puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed. Amaterasu was originally unique to Itachi Uchiha, who used it with his right Mangekyō Sharingan. He was able to quell the flames to some extent. Prior to his death, Itachi implanted some of the black flames into Sasuke's eye which activates upon seeing Madara Uchiha's Sharingan. Sasuke, after gaining his own Mangekyō Sharingan, is later able to use Amaterasu on his own. Sasuke's Amaterasu originates from his left eye, and C indicates he is more skilled with it than Itachi; he can put out the flames with greater ease and can even manipulate the flames themselves as part of the "Blaze" element. Influence As from the ancient Japanese myth and religion of Shintō, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are all gods. When Izanagi washed his face after escaping the underworld his left eye became the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. References